


Bombshells cont. (one shots)

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Bombshells and related [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I had to continue this, READ BOMBSHELLS FIRST, THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE OTHERWISE, eventual model AU, platonic domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: PLEASE READ BOMSHELLS FIRST OTHERWISE THIS WONT MAKES SENSE! Oh you did that already? Alright. (No seriously read the first part of this series)Just a continuation of the domestic fluff and weirdness and shenanigans!





	1. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just working out the kinks of new roommates, learning some of their quirks.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM

 

Despite their obvious differences Cheryl and Jughead turned out to be very compatible roommates. During their first month of living together, the unlikely pair experienced many other firsts.

The first time Jughead was jolted awake in the middle of the night by a scream down the hall; he learned that Cheryl’s dreams were haunted by visions of her hanged father shooting her brother’s bloated corpse. He sat with her as her erratic breathing and sobs leveled out into steady streams of tears. He watched in horror as Cheryl reached down to her legs, revealing long scars in patterns of 4. He realized that her long nails could pierce the skin of her thighs on nights the nightmares got too much to handle. He grabbed her hands and looked at her with big, understanding eyes. 

The first time Cheryl saw Jughead without his beanie(other than showering and swimming) was a day after he visited his father. She walked in to see him slumped in a chair, staring into space. His eyes looked red, but his jaw was set firmly. His beanie was thrown haphazardly onto the coffee table. She sat opposite of him, interrupting his line of sight. He sniffed as he came back to reality. Cheryl offered him a tissue and a small smile.

The first time Jughead saw Cheryl with a green mask on her face, he bit back laughter. He asked if he could join her with the face masks. Before long they were trying different colors and textures of mask every week as they made dinner. Sheet masks, mud masks, charcoal. Jughead’s skin had never been clearer.

The first time Cheryl found out about Jughead’s weird addiction to reality TV shows was on a rainy stormy night. Summer training for the Vixens had not started, and she had decided to not go out with friends. She came down the stairs to the familiar voice of Randy from TLC’s “Say Yes to the Dress”. She found Jughead sprawled on the length of the couch in sweatpants and his beanie, bowl of leftovers lying on his bare chest. He jolted when he heard her giggle behind him, but grinned sheepishly before patting the space next to him. Thus began their tradition of DVR’ing or watching BrideDay Friday.


	2. blinded by the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The modeling AU(i guess) that was requested. More shameless Jughead(and Cole) body appreciation. 
> 
> Just some photos to look at while you're reading:
> 
> https://twitter.com/colesprouse/status/746412958624866304
> 
> https://twitter.com/colesprouse/status/709557063613943808
> 
> God why is that man so beautiful

“Can we go inside now? I’m sweating” Jughead whined. Cheryl, Kevin, and Veronica were taking photos for his new modeling portfolio that Cheryl had made him. He wished that Betty hadn’t been held captive by her mother to paint the new nursery. That would have made things better. Instead he was standing outside in jeans and a leather jacket on a hot day, being forced into stiff positions, only to be yelled at that he looked too stiff. He was sweating through his white undershirt and he was uncomfortable.

“Fine, but we’re taking more inside.” Cheryl snapped. She too was annoyed by the heat and sun, but was determined to do this for Jughead. She was trying to focus on Jughead and posing him, but with Veronica next to her in a crop top and miniskirt, she was getting slowly frazzled. The group moved slowly inside, grumbling in the heat. The blast of AC from the small house was a welcome relief. Jughead immediately stripped his jacket off and pulled his sweat-soaked shirt off. Cheryl and Veronica were slightly desensitized from the shock of seeing the sculpted body that was normally hidden, but Kevin’s eyebrows shot into his hairline.

“Holy Shit. Jughead you got hot!” Kevins voice was stunned. Jughead looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

“So I’ve been told” Jughead said back sarcastically. “Take it all in” He playfully bowed while Kevin regained his composure. Veronica and Cheryl giggled. Cheryl stood up, with her camera back around her neck

“Well since you did it already, let’s do some shirtless shots.”

“Oh god Cheryl. I’m too awkward. Give me some of your maple bourbon and I’ll do it” Jughead grabbed a small glass from the cupboard, and poured a ample amount of the bourbon into it. They walked upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms that Cheryl had set up as a photography stage. He sat on the chair and took a deep drink of the bourbon. He wasn’t posing but he heard Cheryl’s camera clicking away. 

“Jug just keep doing random stuff. Your candids are great” Cheryl barely looked up from her camera. Feeling more comfortable, Jughead moved around on the chair lazily, posing every few seconds. He got up and leaned on the walls, framed his face with his hands a few times. Cheryls shutter button was whirring out of control. When he paused to look at them, she looked over the camera.

“Want to look at what I’ve got so far?” Cheryl raised her eyebrows while Veronica and Kevin looked over her shoulder.

“Nah I will at the end. I feel ok now, don’t want to stop and reflect on how awkward this all is”

“Ok, Can you put on your suit and meet me in my room?” Jughead left the room with a mock salute while the others gushed over the photos so far.

“These are awesome”  
“He’s so good-looking, I wouldn’t have ever been able to tell”  
“Cheryl you’re a great photographer, too”

Jughead cleared his throat from the doorway, indicating that he was ready to go to Cheryl’s room for some more formal shots. But he was met with three mouths agape, six staring at him in wonder. He immediately felt self-conscious.

“Is...is this ok? Do I look ok?”

“Jug, you look incredible! I’d take you to the Met Ball!” Veronica hurried to his side, flattening his collar.

“Very ‘young Leo meets Benedict Cumberbatch’” Kevin agreed. They made their way to where Cheryl had staged her room, with a luxurious chair facing the huge window. Jughead flopped down onto the chair and looked at them with raised eyebrows.

“Don’t move. Just like that. Yep perfect” Cheryl directed him. His movements were more fluid now, he was relaxed and -dare she say- enjoying himself. A few clicks and poses later, Cheryl told him he was free to go and change into whatever he wanted. The three headed back downstairs, to be joined by Jughead a few minutes later. The lanky teen looked significantly more comfortable in his summer uniform of black cutoffs and an AC-DC tshirt with his beanie back in place.

“How bad’s the damage?” Jughead asked, vaulting over the back of the sofa to land next to Cheryl, who was uploading the images onto her computer. Jughead watched as hundreds of pictures of him flashed across the screen, suddenly feeling like he needed more bourbon. Finally, the pictures had all uploaded and the gallery started at the beginning. Jughead groaned, seeing his stiff, awkward posture. Cheryl continued to flip through the photos, and Jughead noticed as his posture changed and relaxed. She paused first shot of Jughead shirtless, drinking the bourbon with his head tipped back, eyes closed with his hair flowing back. Kevin gasped.

“Oh my god you have to put this one on his portfolio”

“Agreed.” Cheryl and Veronica said at the same time. As they continued, they gushed over the photos and Jughead began to feel better. Maybe this wouldn’t be the worst thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* I need a cigarette (and i don't smoke)
> 
> Look at the chapter summary for the photos that inspired this :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory 4th of July type thing (there might be more later)
> 
> Super short!

Jughead sat, staring at his laptop screen. The file he’d carefully typed over the past year, edited furiously, cursed, and grown to love sat there mocking him on his desktop. His novel was done. There was even a nice neat ending. He had fussed over commas and chapter names. All that was left to submit it to a publisher. It was 2:45am on July 4th, one year after this whole mess had started. The gang had planned a hike and picnic in the hills to distract Cheryl. Away from the river, away from the town drama. They hoped to ease her pain on this day. Cheryl had told Jughead that he had her unwavering support for publishing the novel. She wanted to make sure the story got out in it’s entirety. They had discussed, if the novel did well, starting a hotline and system for children in toxic family situations to get away. Still, Jughead felt uneasy about sending it off to publishers to tear apart. He wasn’t sure if it was nerves, guilt, or a combination of the two. The grandfather clock downstairs chimed three. He heard a toilet flush in the bathroom and poked his head out of his bedroom.

“Cheryl? Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, Jug. Just can’t sleep well. I see you can’t either” Cheryl came into his room and sat next to him at his desk. She read the cover page on his computer, looked at the email tabs open, and understood. She reached over and shook his arm a little. “What’s stopping you?”

 

“What if I’m doing the wrong thing? What if this isn’t what I’m supposed to do? What if this whole thing was a horrible idea?”

“Jughead. No one has been more affected by this whole murder and case than we have. None of this was supposed to happen, so I don’t know if it’s what you’re supposed to do. I know this will give you some closure and if it does well, it’ll help both of us heal.” Cheryl shook him again, to get him to look at her. “Besides, it’s perfect timing. One year later.” 

Jughead took a deep breath and uploaded his file to 5 different emails. He attached a brief cover letter and looked at Cheryl. The two nodded at each other silently. He clicked send 5 times and exhaled. 

“Let’s get some sleep”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

*feedback screeech*

Is this thing on??

Hello friends! *coughs* hope you're all doing well. 

I'm (finally) going to continue this story, i'll be continuing with the model AU i started two chapters back. Remember to read my first part of this series otherwise it won't makes sense lol. NYC trips! Platonic chughead! Cheronica maybe? all the good stuff!

I haven't watched all of season two of riverdale, but I didn't really like the first few episodes that I did see. I'll probably watch it all sooner or later, but this story doesn't follow canon so it doesn't matter :D

Also remember that a large portion of this is just a thirst trap for Jughead/cole sprouse 

cheers  
AMAMOT


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back lol.  
> This is a continuation of the modeling AU that was sorta hinted at in Bombshells and the previous chapters. I think I'm projecting a lot of my insecurities onto jughead here oops. See end of chapter for my explanation for my hiatus.  
> ENJOY

As they drove down a small highway on the way to New York City in Cheryl’s convertible, Jughead’s leg bounced with anxiety. He had seldom been out of Riverdale, much less to a huge city like where they were going. He cracked his knuckles and felt Betty reach across the backseat to intertwine their fingers. Veronica and Cheryl were deep in conversation in the front seat, so Jughead let himself relax and have Betty stroke his hand with her thumb.

“We’re about two hours out, lovebirds!” Cheryl chimed from the front, meeting Betty’s eyes in the rearview. They had left Riverdale early in the morning before dawn, all to get Jughead to his first modeling shoot in New York City. The agency hadn’t given Cheryl much information, but their time slot was noon. The agency was well-known for finding people who went on to make huge spreads in big magazines for big companies. As veterans to the New York and fashion scene, Cheryl and Veronica knew how big this could be for them. The four(sometimes joined by kevin) had become a small unit over the past few months, updating Jughead’s modeling portfolio and responding to emails in between classes and practices.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
As they stood outside of a shiny New York skyscraper, the gravity of the situation seemed to hit Jughead finally. Cheryl, seemingly unphased, pressed the intercom button for the agency.

“Hello? Yes we’re here for a shoot at noon?” Cheryl had her best ‘adult’ voice on. This whole thing would go smoother if no one realized they were still teenagers.  
“Name?”  
“Uh Jones.” That seemed to do the trick as the buzzer rang to unlock the door. Jughead gulped and followed the three girls inside. The lobby was huge and airy, with a fountain in the middle. Jughead fished a penny out of his pocket and flung it into the water. ‘For luck’ he thought. The elevator ride up to the 12th floor seemed to last forever, but they were finally greeted by a woman with cat eye glasses and short hair seated at a modern desk.

“Name?” She asked without looking up.  
Hi, Uh, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third”  
“Legal name?”  
“What?”  
“I’m assuming that’s your pseudonym, can I get your legal name for paperwork?”  
“N-no. That’s my legal name….my pseudonym is uh Jughead” Jughead scratched his head under his beanie as the girls stifled giggles behind him. This wasn’t off to the best start. The receptionist stared at him for a few seconds before seeming to reset her face into a smile and tap away at her keyboard.  
“Have a seat, the photo manager will be right out” Jughead sank into the squashy chairs as Cheryl thanked the receptionist. 

“Hey, Jug, it’s ok. It’s just a slip of the tongue. Don’t overthink it” Betty sat down next to him. She could see that the receptionist’s comment had given Jug a shake-up. She didn’t want him nervous before the shoot.  
“What am I doing here Betts? This isn’t a commercial for Greendale mall or a used car ad. This agency is huge, they put models in Vogue and GQ?! I don’t fit here!”  
“Hey, Hey jug. You’ll be fine. Just pretend it’s another day at the house with kevin making homoerotic remarks at you. You’ll do great.”  
Just then, a man in a pink velvet suit stepped out of a door disguised as a wall.   
“Erm. Jughead? Jones? I’ll be your photo manager today. My name’s Trey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hey everyone it's been a while. Sorry for the huge break, I wasn't in a great place mentally over the summer, when I first started writing this. I had just moved and was lonely and depressed. I had just gotten worse and worse so I took a break from a lot of things including writing. I'm getting back into it now and i'm feeling much better! I'm eventually going to catch up on the riverdale episodes but i'm going to wrap up this AU into a nice pretty package first.


End file.
